


John understands

by Lord_Risley



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock may not be able to say the words but John understands, he really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John understands

**Author's Note:**

> My first little fic I've posted so comments are very welcome :)

John stood at the kitchen counter waiting for the kettle to boil. It was a cold wintery night and he had no plans further than a cup of tea and maybe some TV. He didn't hear Sherlock walking into the kitchen, He was just wrapped in a gentle hug and felt Sherlocks head come to rest on his shoulder. John smiled, "Hello Sherlock". He moved one hand to cover Sherlocks while the other poured the kettle.

"John, John you know that I care for you don't you?"

John froze. He knew that Sherlock loved him, he really did, but.....Sherlock was never openly affectionate or very vocal about his feelings. He turned to face him "what's wrong?" he asked searching Sherlock's face for answers.

"What? Nothing. Why do you assume something's wrong when I say...What I just said" asked Sherlock.

John starts to smile, He looks searchingly at Sherlock's face but sees nothing but confusion. "I love you too you strange, strange man" He stretches up to place a very light kiss to Sherlock's lips. "But what's suddenly brought this on? Not that I'm complaining mind you"

Sherlock smiles lightly "Dear John, You do put up with so very much from me while receiving so little of what you want in return. I really don't deserve you."

John brings both his hands up to cup Sherlock's face. He looks worried again. "Sherlock Holmes. I was so very lonely and you rescued me, You saved me. I am the man I am because of you. I love you as you are and entirely. I do not care that you don't want a sexual relationship, I don't care that your brother spies on us and I can even live with there being a bag of fingers in the salad tray. I love you, just you. You are more than enough for me"

There is a long silence as Sherlock stares back at John. He can't reply, He doesn't know what to say but there are the beginnings of tears in his eyes and John knows that he understands. John leans into Sherlock's chest and rests his head there. They stay like this a while before Sherlock murmurs "Teas getting cold John."

"Don't care" says John happily. "Happy here"

Sherlock kisses the top of Johns head and starts to walk backwards pulling John with him. When he bumps into the sofa he pushes John down onto it whilst still kissing him. He climbs on top of John and starts to kiss him more forcefully.

John puts both his hands around Sherlock's neck and kisses back passionately.

There is a noise from behind the sofa and the door opens. Mrs Hudson walks in with Lestrade. "Sherlock dear the police are here to talk to....oh, oh my."

John is startled and tries to pull away from Sherlock. He has always been so wary of people and they have never told anyone about....About them. To his surprise Sherlock does not leap up or make excuses.

Sherlock stops kissing John just long enough to say, without looking up, "I'm busy, Text me later" He smiles and starts to kiss John again all the while looking at him with a deep passion in his eyes and John Understands. He smiles into the kiss and breaks away and says in a slightly breathless voice "Busy. Yes very busy. Text later."

Lestrade coughs awkwardly. "Right....Well...Sorry to interrupt...I'll go. You just call me when you're not so.....you know" He walks out before realising Mrs Hudson hasn't followed. He comes back into the room just long enough to take her hand and pull her away before pulling the door shut behind them.

Sherlock and John both start to giggle uncontrollably before John manages to say "I love you too." Because he understood, he really did.


End file.
